masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Legion: Belly of the Beast
PHASE One: Infiltrate DATE: 12-01-2186 Organic Standard Time (OST) LOC: 00X74-826-A210-Y Platform ID: Directive: Infiltrate Old Machine. ---- "Heretic Network Protocol signals have been effectively tracked and located. Beginning infiltration process." The Infiltrator known as Legion by the organics it had aligned with drifted from the hovering a few yards above the corpse of the massive reaper; it was the sixth one that Legion came across and the fourth that he found in Geth territory. Legion considered itself lucky; there were only so many chances for geth to get onboard Old Machines and possibly get a chance to peak into their program cache. It was a fairly small chance but a chance nonetheless. As Legion steadily drifted toward the Reaper's broken shell of a body, it activated it's omni-tool and made a quick scan of the nearby area. No defenses of Reaper origin were in place but Legion picked up signals of in the area, all of which had the obvious, corrupt coding of Heretics. Seconds after touching foot on the massive hull of the Reaper, Legion is greeted by several Recon Drones who appear out of their and begin to spit out a hail of pulse fire. The small orbs of energy are easily absorbed by Legion's kinetic barriers and, in retaliation, Legion fires it's own series of precise shots with it's assault rifle at the swarming drones. A single round from Legion's rifle is enough to take down each drone quickly and efficiently. After fighting the swarm off, Legion quickly made haste. Making his way across the hull of the Old Machine, Legion searched for the nearest opening. It didn't take long for the Infiltrator to find a gash in the Reaper's hull large enough to grant it some access to the rest of the Old Machine. Entering the ancient machine through a wound inflicted millenia ago, Legion made it's way through the Old Machine's framework and, after about a half an hour, made it's way out into one of the joints of the Reaper's major legs. Inside, Legion noticed that even after years of going unused and having received heavy damage, the inner workings of the machine's joint was still in near-perfect condition. Legion knew that there was no time to worry about the condition of an offline war machine; Legion had a directive to carry out and nothing would stop it from completing it's task. Legion activated it's omni-tool and made another scan of the area. Now, signals for much more Heretics were picked up; none of them would be able to stop Legion. PHASE Two: Locate DATE: 12-01-2186 Organic Standard Time (OST) LOC: 00X74-826-A210-Y Platform ID: Directive: Locate Program Server Bank. ---- "Significant Heretic presence detected. Accessing battle network for combat information." Legion searched around the ancient machinery that was the Reaper's massive joint in search of an exit. After a few moments of scanning the titanic mechanical wonder, Legion discovered a weakness in the structure -- an old cooling vent. Legion quickly made It's way to the vent's opening and blasted it open with an explosive charge. Legion jumped into the vent and began traversing the small duct, dried from centuries of having no liquid nitrogen flooded through it. Legion could feel Itself getting closer to a mass of Heretics with It's sensory array. The nearest cluster of them consisted of only fifteen units with basic programming, more than likely simple . Soon, Legion was right near the Heretics, separated only by the lining of the cooling vent. Legion tossed an explosive a ways down the pipe and simply waited as the countdown started. Four seconds after being activated, the charge exploded and left a massive burned opening in the pipe. Smoke filled the gaping hole. Heretics quickly assembled and moved in on the explosion site to assess the situation but as they scanned the opening for signs of enemies, they came up with nothing; the sensory equipment built into Heretic Troopers weren't advanced enough to detect a Geth Infiltrator, especially while it had it's sensory jammer activated. In an instant, a series of quick sniper shots sliced through the smoke cloud and struck down six of the Heretics. Heretics fired into the opening with their pulse rifles in hopes of killing the hostile target, not realizing that Legion had managed to sneak out of the pipe and position Itself behind them by using It's new ; one of the latest in It's hardware upgrades. Legion took the opportunity to switch to It's assault rifle and calculate an attack strategy. He picked his targets and locked-in; with a few precise shots, each of the remaining Heretic troopers were neutralized. That group of Heretics were finished, but Legion knew better than to let It's guard down. The Infiltrator scanned the area; it was a large cavity with lining the walls. Legion could sense another group of Heretics approaching, more than likely after detecting gun fire. Legion took the opportunity to set some traps, placing proximity mines with Disruptor, Proximity, and Incendiary upgrades along walls and floors. After that, Legion waited. The Heretics soon arrived and as they did, they fell into Legion's trap. Disruptor charges fried the circuitry of the incoming hostile machines in seconds and Incendiary mines melted away at their chassis and synthetic muscles. Cryo charges that exploded froze parts of Dragon's Teeth along the walls which Legion would shoot, making them fall and crush the Heretics. For those who survived the explosive onslaught, Legion would put down with a few rounds of his rifle. After those Heretics were dealt with, Legion could sense even more Heretics approaching; atleast thirty with the signals of both Troopers and . Legion knew it had no chance against those odds and in the greatest possible tactical decision of that moment, It fled. There was going to be as few fighting as possible for the rest of the mission; from then on, it was safer to just stick to the shadows. For hours, Legion traversed vents and small cavities until finally getting to a large area filled with a series of what looked like super computers -- Legion must've made it to the Program Server Bank PHASE Three: Disrupt DATE: 12-01-2186 Organic Standard Time (OST) LOC: 00X74-826-A210-Y Platform ID: Directive: Disrupt Heretics from accessing network. ---- "Heretics are attempting to access Old Machine servers. Their progress must be impeded." Category:Wanye Kest Category:Fan Fiction